There was a noise
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: The eleventh doctor lands in london the 21st century but he will be suprised by what he finds
1. There was a noise

There was a noise. A noise that would send shudders down the backs of people who knew it. A noise that was so full of life it seemed to burst with energy. Something down an alley was appearing. A big blue box with some signs on it and an ambulance badge. The Tardis had arrived.

…

The Eleventh doctor and Amy pond stepped out into the freezing alley. She turned to him sharply.

"And again not Rio" She said with a hiss in her voice

The doctor looked around his surroundings before saying "Maybe not. But there's always a silver lining. I mean look where we are" He said flinging his arms up in the air

"An Alley" She said to him as if he were mad.

"Oh Amy this is more than an alley this is London, can't you smell it" He said looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

There was a moment of silence

"Maybe not then" He continued "Now lets get out of hear and into London"

He ran down the alley and into a busy high street with lots of shops and many people

"What do you think?" He said before something took his attention

"London!" Amy said as she took in the sight "This makes Leadworth seem like a pin in a haystack, don't you think doc…" She looked round to see the doctor running down the busy street.

She followed him, she noticed his arms were as if he were doing a marathon instead of running down a street with his hands not in a fist but flat out. She eventually court up with him. He was staring down an alley.

"What is it" She asked worried yet with excitement running through her voice.

"Oh Amy I think were gonna have to cut this London trip short" He said not taking his eyes of the alley

"Why?" She said with a puzzled expression on her face

He turned to face her with a big grin on is face "No reason I just think London's boring" He said and he walked away back to the Tardis.

Amy looked back at the alley and walked away.

A few seconds later, down the alley. There was a noise. A noise which made cats jump and birds cry. The blue box appeared again this time it was different. No ambulance badge, no black out windows, just pure white. A man stepped out wearing a leather jacket and looked up to the sky. He was followed by a blonde girl.

"Right rose welcome to London" Said the Ninth doctor to his companion.


	2. The meeting

**I Still don't own anything unfortunately**

…

The ninth doctor slowly walked down the busy street and with Rose just behind him he was keeping a vigilant eye out for any monsters.

"So doctor why are we here?" Rose asked with an eager impression on her face

"Not sure the Tardis landed here without any help from me. It's like it was looking for something" He said as he passed two big shops. He was walking faster then he had expected as he crashed in to two people. A small man with black floppy hair and a ginger girl who seemed shocked about what had happened**. "**Sorry" He said as he looked at them. Something was strange about these people, very strange.

…

The Doctor was trying to get to the Tardis as quickly as possible and then he ran into the moron or should he say he ran into him, well himself. The doctor was staring at his younger self who knew something was up. He was about to say something when a young blonde girl poked her head round his past self.

Amy noticed something in the doctors eyes "Are you ok?" She said as if she was talking to a brick wall. Realising that he didn't here her she directed the question instead at the man who had bumped into him.

"Yes thanks" The ninth doctor said speaking with a broad northern accent. He saw the way the young man was staring at Rose, who in turn was trying to look away but found it very hard. He noticed something in his eyes for a second and then it vanished into the young mans very old eyes.

"Sorry I'm staring" The doctor said out loud and then realising what he said he slowly nodded to them, grabbed Amy and walked to the Tardis. Unbeknown to them… They were followed.

The eleventh doctor undid the lock and walked in followed by Amy. The ninth doctor watched and knew he had met himself. Knowing he shouldn't the doctor grabbed Rose and ran to there Tardis. He was going to follow him, he couldn't resist.

…

The eleventh doctor was looking at the monitor he then switched a button to show an outside version of the Tardis. He knew it the moron had followed him, well he had followed himself to be correct.

"Right were landing" The doctor said as if annoyed

"Why and where" Amy asked worriedly

"One were being followed and two who knows" The doctor said as he pulled the materialisation lever and grinned


	3. Rio

The Tardis engine rumbled as it ground to a halt. The eleventh doctor ran out followed by Amy who seemed scared and excited at the same time.

"Right we have only a few moments before he gets here" The doctor said seeming worried

"Doctor" She said but he seemed to be looking around like a deranged bat who had just learnt to see "DOCTOR!" Her voiced rattled by what she saw now was a cave

"Yes!" He says as his face flutters in frustration.

"Who is he" Amy asked looking as if she was ready to slap him.

"Me!" He said as there was a rumble and then suddenly it appeared the blue box, Amy noticed it was a slightly different colour to the one her doctor had. "Oh dear" The doctor said in an unsettling voice.

…

The doctor was running around the Tardis pulling levers and smiling in a grin that could melt the daleks, well almost.

"So that's you were following, but he's regenerated" Rose asked as if the doctor had gone mad

"For the umpteen time YES!" He said with a funny grin on his face.

He looked at the door

"We've arrived" They both ran to the door to see a desolate cave with nothing in it.

Well so rose thought. The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, slid the top up and pressed the button which caused a blue light to jump to life at the end of the tip along with a whirring noise. Something started to flicker in the cave, something big and blue and rose was sure it said 'police public call box'.

…

The doctor and Amy were hid behind a rock. After just explaining the whole regeneration process to her he saw the doctor using the sonic screwdriver and as the Tardis started to materialize he jumped up with Amy and scared the 9th doctor to death.

"What the flipping heck were you doing behind there" The doctor said with a smile on his face

"Oh the northern accent I haven't heard that in a while" The doctor said with a grin across his face "Saying that I kind of miss it".

"Really?" The doctor seemed shocked

"NO! Moron. So why have you been following us… Hello Rose" He tried to keep calm even though he wanted to run over and passionately embrace her. His hearts were missing beats every time he saw.

"Hi, so are you what he changes into next" Rose asked eagerly.

"No I'm eleven he's only nine" The doctor said before Amy gave him the nudge that meant if you don't introduce me in a minute I am gonna stand on your foot and brake it. " This is Amy"

"Nice to meet you, so why did you come here to escape me, I'm not that hideous" The doctor laughed.

"I knew you'd follow us anywhere, so I went somewhere interesting." They all around

"Doctor, eleven…"Amy was about to carry on before the doctor said

"Don't call me eleven" He said in a sensible tone

"Sorry, doctor were in a cave and I can guarantee this is not Rio." Amy said

"Oh I don't know about that" He walked her over to the entrance of the cave where there was a waterslide with kids going down it and people playing in what seemed a thousand pools. "Welcome to Rio Amy pond, Rio the planet"

"Ha-ha" The ninth doctor chuckled "What a great surprise, Rio I love it here"

"Why?" Rose said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

"Because there's always something happening in Rio!"

And as they looked out over the crack in the cave they didn't even notice the curve of the crack they were stood in until it shone and those moments were removed from history so remember kids : Silence will fall…


	4. Sorry readers

Hi readers I would just like to say this is my first and I am a bit annoyed by my reviews. But I can understand your comments and will try to find something better to write on. My apologise to all who didn't like it and more suggestive material would be helpful for my next story. That is if I don't go into spiralling depression because of this. Ha-ha. Sorry again.


End file.
